Old love, New Flame
by Martini123
Summary: Until Cammie was placed in a mission with him she thought she was over him. What about her long term boyfriend? or will she just go back to the way things were in highschool. But it was no longer just a coveOps assignment, it was the real deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own an of the Gallagher girl characters ):**

**********************************

"Cameron Morgan, please report to Chief Lane's office"

As soon as I heard my name over the loud speaker I made my way to his office, the chief of the CSI's office. I then realized everyone's eyes were on me. But I just continued walking with my head held high. What did I have to fear? I was one of the top 5 female agents in the country AND was the best pavement artist in the country.

And as for Chief Lane, well he was practically my father. I now had three fathers. One of them was dead for all I know and the second one… Joe, well he was just my step father. He married my mother when I was 21 and that was 5 years ago.

When Chief Lane's office came into view I noticed the door was wide open. Weird. He was the kind of man who liked to keep his conversations "private". I was close enough to see in through the door and noticed Chief Lane behind his desk with 2 guys sitting on the chairs in front of him. The one closest to me had blonde hair that came down to his ears and then flipped out. From behind you could see how muscular he was. I realized that I didn't recognize him. Either I was slacking as a spy or he was fresh meat.

"Wait I'm going to be working with Cameron Morgan! As in the Chameleon! As in the legacy!"

Yup. He was defiantly fresh meat.

"It's not the last name that makes her the legacy, its her ability to blend, her ability to spy"

That's when I noticed the other man sitting next to the newbie. I couldn't believe it…

"Yea, But the Cameron Morgan" I could already see the boy smiling that he was going to be working with me.

"Well I believe I'm the only Cameron Morgan. And nicely said Goode" I entered the room and took the open seat between Zach and the newbie.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, long time no see" Zach said with his signature smirk.

"extremely long." I turned the other way and held out my hand for the boy "Cameron Morgan" The boy just stood there for a moment and held out his hand and shook mine " Oh believe me I know who you are. Justin Walker, pleasure to meet your Ms. Morgan."

"Pleasures all mine, and please call me Cammie" I smiled at him and he smirked back… I knew that smirk all to well. I turned toward Chief Lane " let me guess, He graduated for Blackthorn a little bit ago."

Chief Lane glanced at me and said "hmm how you know"

I just looked at him and said " those boys there learn 3 things: how to become a spy, how to confuse girls greatly, and how to smirk that says 'I know something you don't know'"

"So I confused you greatly?" Zach asked. Oh great now he had that smirk on his face.

"Well for a matter of fact you did, and wipe that god damn look of your face" I said with a smile that all the guy agents said good get information out of anyone.

"Langue Ms. Morgan" Oh great Chief Lane now was playing the part of the strict dad.

" Well Gallagher girl, didn't no u had it in you" ughh Zach still had that smirk plastered on his face.

"Well obviously you don't know her that well, because if you did you would know that her bad ass side tends to come out when she antsy" with that we all turned around to see Bex standing in the door way with a big smile on her face.

" Bex! Oh my god, well that was a short mission" Thank god my friend was back, I missed her like hell.

" and Bex what would she happen to be antsy about" asked Zach. Wow the smirk was just growing on his face.

" Well I cant tell you. Or Cammie for that matter. It's driving her crazy. She been trying to pry it out of me, Grant, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Matt all week" I sat there squirming in my seat. And here I thought I finally got that question out of my head for the time being. What where they keeping from me? I glanced at Chief Lane and realized that he was smiling too. God, did everyone know!

"Wait Matt?" Zach had a confused look on his face.

"Mathew Lane, son of Chief Lane, one of the top male spies in the country, nickname 'the seer'" I looked over to Justin, I actually forgot he was in the room.

"Wow nice work newbie" after I said this to him I saw him blush.

"I knew who he is Justin, I'm not an air head" Zach said this angrily, I wonder if he had a past with Matt.

"And he's Cammie's boyfriend since 3 years ago" Justin said this so fast that only are spy ears could decode it.

"Mathew Lane" that's all Zach said, and his smirk disappeared and an angry look replaced it.

" ooo Zach did you have some history with Mathew" Bex asked, I saw a smile on her face and her one eyebrow was arched up.

" Well I went to Blackthorn with him, but he decide he didn't want to come to Gallagher." Zach said this and in an instant that smirk was on his face once again.

"And what a mistake that was" in walked Mathew, my Mathew. "Hey babe" he said with a quick kiss on the lips and sat down on the edge of my chair. Man did he look good today. His brown hair was gelled up in the front, making it flip up. He had on a tight American eagle polo on that showed of his strong biceps. "hey hun" it was all I could say, I mean still after being with him for 3 years he still made me weak at the knees. He helped me forget about Josh and Zach. But I could tell that I was only over Josh. Not Zach.

****************************************

**Please review if you want me to continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So dad how long is this mission suppose to take, you know I can't last long with out my Cammie?" asked Matt. And if you haven't notice the same last name, Matt was Chief Lanes son.

"Well if everything goes as planed only about 3 months" replies the chief.

"Are you sure there is not a place for me and Matty boy here, maybe you can kick out Zach and stalker kid here out" said Bex, who was still leaning against the door frame. Only she could pull of insulting two spies and the chief's decision right in front of the chief himself.

"No chief! Please don't kick me off of this case! I need this mission and an opportunity to work with Zach AND Cammie is just too tempting to pass over!" whined Justin. This kid was starting to get on my nerves. I mean hello we are people not big shot celebrities.

"Don't worry Justin you and Zach are going on this mission with Ms. Morgan here. Bex and Mathew here are jealous that you received this opportunity to work with the magnificent and talent Cameron Morgan." He said with a mocking smile of Justin obessiveness with me. That kid was really starting to creep me out.

"And you see Justin, you, Cammie and me fit the characteristics for this mission perfectly and Bex and Matt don't because our goal is to blend in, not scare the enemies with are looks" Zach said this was a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well thanks Zach" Bex said this and hit Zach on the back of his head.

"Well it looks like Cam here disagrees with you judgments on my looks here. And dad you never did tell was this mission was" When Matt said this I plastered a smile on my face. The old, high school, Cammie would of blushed but the new confident Cammie just replied "got that right babe. You looks would only seduce the enemy, not scare them of. And chief you have yet to tell me the details of this mission myselve."

"Well Bex and Mathew if you could please leave my office, the details of the mission only involve the four of us" replied the chief.

"Okay then Bye dad, Bye baby see you later tonight." He then came over to me and kiss me goodbye. What I thought was only our goodbye pecks he turned into a full on make out scene. But who was I to deny the god in front of me. And with the one last word Mathew spoke brought me back to reality "Zach." He then left and shut the door lightly. I glance over to Zach and saw the angry look on his face which he quickly composed to a normal, straight face. I couldn't believe Mathew tried to make Zach jealous by kissing me there. I thought he knew that I know longer felt feelings for Zach. But when I looked over at Zach I realized I was still madly in love with him. And still madly confused. I guess things haven't really changed since high school, just got more complicated.

"Okay guys so your mission is to go to Italy and stop a man named  
Michael Burke from producing items of mass destruction. Zachary and Justin are posing as business men who want to buy the products. And you, Ms. Morgan are to pose as Zach's fiancé and is just along for the sights of Italy." When Chief Lane told us the details of the mission I was shocked. I was supposed to pose as Zach's fiancé!

"Here are you cover stories. Be ready for the mission by next Thursday." He handed each of us a manila folder with the information of are cover stories. I opened mine and memorized the information

**Name:** Alyssa Ernst

**Birthday: **June 17th, 1995

**Age: 24**

**Likes:** Shopping, dancing, salads, hip-hop music….

**Dislikes:** Fast-food, rap music, nature, public bathrooms…

**Relationship:** engaged to Jacob Finn (Zachary Goode), Friends with Adam Comb (Justin Walker)

After I finished memorizing my legend I swallowed the paper. Eww it was cherry flavored. As I looked around I saw Zach and Justin doing the same thing as me. "Well that would be all guys. Stay safe until Next Thursday." With that note I got up and made my way toward the door. I turned down the hallway and walked towards my office. When I entered my office and sat down behind my desk to gather my stuff to head home I noticed a note on my desk

'_Can't wait till next Thursday, my fiancé -Z'_

********************************************

**Please review!!!!!**


End file.
